Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement device for determining the suitability of a joint of casing for use at an oil well drilling site to insure that a lighter weight pipe than required is not used, and to identify oversize pipe lengths exceeding a predetermined tolerance of outside diameter before such oversize pipes are needlessly taken to an oil well production site.